The Lady In Red
by Michiru Shiroku
Summary: She's been waiting for this day all her life. The day she could finally see the world, make change, fight for her beliefs... And she had great people to support her. Strange dreams aside, the day the princess left the citadel was the day her life began. Slight Joker/F!Kamui. A take on the beginning.


**A/N: Alright, let me break this down. My MU's name is Asuka. Build 2 (tall build), face 2 (narrowed eyes), hair 5 (long and down with twists), color 21 (black, but she has red ends), hair clip 2 (the butterfly), and she does have a facial feature (eye scar), but she won't get it until later.**

 **It has been too long since I last wrote and posted something, and this plot bunny has been in my head for at least a year. Also, hooray, this (officially) marks the start of the Fates genre for me!**

 **As a heads up, I will be using the Japanese names for most of the works I put up, as well as referring to the Japanese supports and dialogue. Some references to the English version will be made, as well as a few liberties being taken to make things a bit interesting. Nothing overwhelming, I promise!**

* * *

" _You are the ocean's gray waves…"_

" _Come to us, Asuka!"_

 _What? Is that…someone singing?_

" _Destined to seek…life beyond…the shore just out of reach…"_

" _Return to your true family!"_

 _Who… Who is that…?_

" _Yet the waters ever change…"_

" _Asuka!"_

 _Who…am I…?_

" _Flowing like time… The path is…yours to climb…"_

* * *

"Lady Asuka? It's time to get up now."

"Hnnn…"

"Come on, Milady. Today is a big day!"

"Mnnngh…"

"She's not responding. Felicia?"

"Alright, let's do it!"

"GYAH! C-COLD!"

Sitting up abruptly from her bed, the young woman quickly shooed the freezing cold hands away from her face and neck. She blearily looked around through her messy black bangs to see her assailants, one with long apricot hair in a ponytail, the other with ice-blue twin tails. Both wore black and white Maid outfits. She grimaced.

"Did you really have to use your ice powers? I'm sure you could have simply shook me."

The ponytailed Maid giggled. "Well, we tried calling to you numerous times. Shaking you didn't seem like it would do very much."

Asuka groaned. "Gods... What on earth is today, anyway, Felicia?"

The ponytailed woman now known as Felicia smiled cattily. "Today is the day you have your special match with Lord Marx!"

"It is the day you leave the Northern Citadel to prove your worth, Milady. The day your armor is bestowed upon you and you choose your class among your siblings? The day you've been anticipating for years now?" Flora patiently explained to the half-asleep noble.

Asuka's sunset eyes widened. "That's _today?!_ "

"It is," came a voice from behind the twin servants. The owner of the voice stepped forward, revealing a man clad in a violet and black Butler ensemble. He bowed slightly, his silvery fringes falling away from his face. "I've taken the liberty of preparing your training gear and breakfast for today's event."

"Gods," she breathed incredulously. "Today… Today is the day."

"We've also drawn your bath, Milady," said Flora. "Whenever you're ready, Felicia and I will be happy to assist you."

"Of course, let's get started right away," Asuka rushed, detangling herself from her sheets and touching her feet to the floor. "Joker, please wait for me in the dining hall."

"Of course, Milady."

And with that, the servants and princess had sprung to action, Joker exiting from the bedroom door and the three women crossing over to the washroom in Asuka's chambers. As Felicia and Flora assisted Asuka with the removal of her bedclothes, she wore a puzzled expression, thinking back to the peculiar dream she had awoken from earlier. It wasn't the first time she'd had the dream, and it wasn't the first time she'd tried to decipher what it meant. There was a group of people she had never seen before, calling out to her and telling her to join their side, away from her siblings. She wielded a golden sword, a sword that resonated with her, and stood between her group of siblings and the unknown group next to a mysterious woman with long, pale blue hair in a field.

 _Who were those people?_ She thought as she stepped into the warm bathwater. _What was that sword? What does it all mean?_

As Felicia fastened the buttons on her light training gear, Asuka continued to think. She read books on what recurring dreams could mean, but none of the explanations seemed to fit. She didn't have any regrets, she hadn't met those people before, and it seemed too out-of-the-blue and intense to be thrown away as a simple fantasy.

It had to mean something.

"All finished," said Felicia. "You should get going to the dining hall. Shouldn't keep Lord Marx and everyone else waiting!"

"Right, thank you both."

Exiting her chambers, the princess went down the winding stairs of the tower, thoughts of the dream and the impending duel between herself and her elder brother warring in her mind.

The stone was cold against her bare feet, but she paid it no mind as she entered the hallway leading to the dining hall. She smiled as her faithful Butler came into view next to the doors of the hall. "Joker, is everything ready?"

"Of course, Milady," he replied smoothly, bowing to her as she entered the large room.

Asuka sat at the head of the table, marveling at the beautiful spread that lay before her. Poached eggs, smoked bacon, French toast with butter and berry compote, and black tea were elegantly prepared on fine china, and she had to commend Joker for his immaculate attention to detail. These were all her favorite things to eat for breakfast.

"You spoil me, Joker," she chuckled before starting her meal.

He poured her a cup of the tea. "You deserve only the best, Lady Asuka."

As Asuka had continued to eat, the events of the dream continued to nag at her. She paused, taking a moment to sip her tea, a wrinkle in her brow. "Hmm…"

"Milady?"

"It's nothing," she assured. "It's just… I've been having this dream. One with people I've never seen before calling themselves my family... But it's fractured. All I can remember is a golden sword. The sound of a song. The feeling of heat. The smell of blood." She sipped again. "I don't know what it's about, but… I feel a sense of foreshadowing."

Joker frowned. "Foreshadowing… As odd as this recurring dream may be, it may be wise not to dwell on it for now."

"You're right," she agreed, finishing her last sip of tea. "I should be concentrating on how to beat Marx… I've come close, but never far enough to claim victory." Determination brightened her eyes as she spoke, "That changes today. I will earn my place with him, Camilla and Leon. I want to see the world… And I want you to be there with me when I do, Joker."

He sucked in a breath, his perfect posture faltering for just a moment, before closing his eyes and bowing, with the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks. "I'll follow you to the ends of the earth if you wish it, Milady."

"Have I told you how much I appreciate you lately? I seriously doubt I could do much of anything without you." She smiled at him. "You help me with my studies, cook, clean, and train with me, and you do it all flawlessly. Had I not asked for those secret combat lessons, I never would have come this far in my training. The method of _quick and light_ came so easily… You're such a great teacher."

"N-now now, any more flattery and I may burst, Milady." The silver haired man cleared his throat, now thoroughly flustered. "Come, Lord Marx must be growing impatient. Let me clear this for you so that you may be on your way."

* * *

"Come, Asuka! Your blows are strong and your form is good, but you have to do better! If you cannot score a single strike against me, you will never leave this place!"

Marx's voice boomed across the training ground, loud and strong as Asuka rose to her feet after his last blow. She managed to block it outright, but the force of his attack had knocked her a few feet away from him and off her feet. She wiped the sweat from her brow, assessing the situation. Her brother stood tall, like a mighty oak, and his defenses were as impregnable as his attacks were fierce. _He's strong, just as he's always been,_ she mused, _but there must be something that I can do. Something… I have to think quickly._

"If you truly wish to see the outside world… Then defeat me and begin your path. Show me the strength of your resolve!"

 _Quickly… Quickly! That's it!_

Gripping her wooden sword and taking her stance once more, Asuka approached her blonde brother again.

On the sidelines stood Felicia, Flora, Joker, and four other occupants. The first was an older gentleman with grayed hair slicked back, clad in heavy black armor. The second was a voluptuous young woman with long, flowing lavender hair, her fringes completely covering her left eye and wore gold-accented ebony armor. The third was a young blonde girl with twisted ponytails, and she wore a dark dress accented with pink ribbons. The final occupant was a golden haired young man, dressed in jet black armor with a high collar.

"She appears to have a plan, but I'm not so sure it'll work," said the young man.

"Stop being a pessimist, Leon! Asuka's gonna win!" chirped the blonde.

The young woman looked worried. "My sweet Asuka… I just hope she doesn't hurt herself."

Joker focused completely on Asuka's swift movements, noticing that she was putting his training methods to use. An impressed grunt came from the older gentleman beside him. "Those movements look familiar… Have you been teaching her, Joker?"

The Butler was not amused. "So what if I have, old man?"

"It seems to be suiting her well," he mused. "She's incorporated your lessons into her own style. After realizing that she is faster than Lord Marx, she is using her natural speed and his momentum against him."

Joker didn't say anything back to him, rather, he again focused on his mistress. She was pivoting her body around Marx's, flitting this way and that while striking true at any opening she could find. The prince barely kept up with her quick movements, and when she feigned a swing at his right side, he fell for the ruse and she landed a clean hit on his left.

There was a long pause, and after a few seconds, Marx chuckled. "I am bested. You win, fair and square, Sister."

Asuka's mouth dropped open. "I…won?"

"Asuka! You did it! You beat him!" came Elise's cheerful cry.

The larger party made their way over to Marx and Asuka, and as they neared, Elise broke into a sprint and jumped into the older girl's arms. "Big Sister, you did it! I knew you could!"

Laughing gently, Asuka gave her a firm squeeze and smoothed her hair back. "Thanks for cheering for me, Elise."

"You're not hurt, are you?" asked the lavender-haired young woman, tenderly inspecting Asuka's face behind Elise.

"I'm fine, Camilla. I promise. Just a little sore, nothing another soak can't fix."

Marx stepped closer, a prideful upturn of his lips on his face. "You have improved tremendously," he said warmly. "I'm proud of you."

"It was pretty impressive," added Leon. "Though skill with a sword doesn't mean everything."

Asuka deadpanned. "Skill with a sword doesn't mean everything, but it means a great deal. Just like how putting on a robe correctly means a lot to your image, not that you'd know."

"Putting on a…" Leon looked down at himself before realizing that he'd put his robe on inside out…again.

Marx chuckled. "Still half asleep?"

Leon's face burned in embarrassment. "Y-you all are mean!" He stepped aside to correct his state of dress, reddening farther as he heard his sisters' giggling. "Geez, can't cut a guy some slack…"

"After Leon corrects himself, we must prepare to travel to the castle," Marx informed. "Father has given us permission to give you your armor."

"My…armor…" Asuka trailed dazedly.

Camilla smiled sweetly. "I can't wait for you to put it on, my dear. It's tailored just for you."

"It just screams _you_ , Asuka!" Elise said cheerfully. "Felicia, Flora, Joker, Gunter, and even Lilith have spent time polishing it for you!"

"Speaking of, Lilith is waiting for us right now. Let's get going."

If there was ever a word for the myriad of emotions Asuka was feeling at the moment, it would save time on explaining herself to her doting older sister while they traveled to Castle Krakenburg. She felt giddy after finally proving herself, in disbelief that she managed to defeat her older brother, unbridled joy at the prospect of travel, fear of what lies ahead for her as a royal soldier, and extreme anticipation in regard to finally receiving and donning her unique armor. What did it look like? Did it resemble Camilla's? Or maybe Elise's? Did it…have shoes?

As they entered through the castle doors, Asuka and her siblings gathered at the hall. Marx spoke first.

"We shall wait here while you go to change. Afterward, we will meet with Father to commemorate your success."

"Joker will show you to the room in which your armor is kept, and he will help you change," said Gunter. "Please be back promptly, Lady Asuka."

"Understood," she replied, and with that, she followed Joker to the room down the hall.

The halls of the castle were cold and intimidating, but it didn't deter her as the ebony-haired princess asked, "So what did you think?"

"Of what, Milady?"

"My match with Marx," she clarified. "I remembered your training, and it led me to victory. What did you think of my technique?"

"Truthfully?"

"Of course."

Joker paused. "…words could not do you justice. Your form was fluid, yet crisp, like an autumn wind. Your strikes were sharp, yet controlled. Your footwork, like a vivacious dance. You were beautiful to watch, Milady."

Her heart skipped at the word 'beautiful', and before she could call him on it, he stopped before a door. "This is it. Allow me to open the door."

Asuka stepped back as he pulled the door open, and she audibly gasped as she saw the armor made for her staring back at them. "G-gods…"

* * *

"I hope she likes it," said Elise, breaking the silence in the large hall.

"I do too…" Camilla twirled a lock of her hair. "Otherwise, my gift will have been for naught."

"It's impossible for you to give her anything she'll hate, Camilla. She practically idolizes you."

"Leon does have a point, Camilla. Asuka did take a shine to you back when—"

"Oh! There they are!"

Joker and Asuka entered the scene, the Butler stopping and bowing before the group as he moved aside. Asuka stepped forward, and her siblings all had different reactions to seeing her.

She wore a silver, bodice-like plate of armor around her torso, the metal trimmed with onyx and gold, and matching gauntlets that extended from her hands to her upper arms. Underneath the plate she wore a black leotard with puffed sleeves, along with gloves and specially cut stockings to match. Around her legs were silver and onyx leg guards, stopping at her ankles and trademark bare feet. A dark red sash completed the look, draping over her chest and to her back.

Marx smiled. "It suits you well."

Leon whistled low. "It looks better than I thought."

Gunter nodded in approval.

Elise squealed in delight. "Asuka, you look amazing!"

"You really think so?" she asked in a small voice, her cheeks reddening as she saw her family's smiling faces.

"We know so," assured Camilla, walking towards her younger sister. "Darling, you look wonderful."

"Th-thanks…"

The older girl smiled sweetly, holding up a folded piece of cloth. "This is a gift from me, for your armor. I made it for you."

"What is it?" Asuka asked, and Camilla chuckled. "Turn around, and I'll show you."

Obliging, Asuka turned her back to her. She brushed her two-toned hair over her shoulder, and with a bit of fiddling, Camilla was finished. The handmade cape hung from her back, the color matching the dark red sash, and Camilla had to hug her. "My sweetheart… You look breathtaking."

Elise assaulted her from behind, squeezing Asuka tight. "You're so pretty, Asuka!"

"Thank you… All of you. This armor… I love it, I love it with all my heart. Thank you."

The men stood together, taking in the sweet sight before them. Joker stared especially, watching his mistress as Elise commanded her to "Do some cool poses!" and chuckled as she placed her hands on her hips and made funny faces. He heard that it was time to go meet with King Garon for the next plan of action, and Camilla and Elise went on ahead to show her the way. The two of them were the last to follow along, and before she continued through the threshold of the door to the throne room, Asuka turned to him.

"Joker… Do you think I can do this?"

The question hung in the air for all of two seconds before he said confidently, firmly, "Without a doubt."

Asuka let out a breath, her fringes fluttering prettily. "Alright. I can do this. I just… I have to believe it. I have to believe in myself." She smiled confidently. "Yes… My life has led up to this moment. The moment where I can make a difference. Where I can go out and experience life… Change the world… Fight for my cause. My friends. My family." Turning around with a swish of her cape, she continued, "Thank you, Joker. We leave this place as fledglings… But we will swiftly grow to be much more."

 _She…truly is a princess,_ he thought pridefully.

She had only just begun, but Joker had every belief that his lady would become a leader worth following.

His lady.

The lady in red.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy hell, this was not supposed to be this long.**

 **Anyway, this is my own view of how Asuka begins her journey, and yes, I did change the color from blue to red. Adds a bit of uniqueness, don't you think?**

 **Drop me a line! Tell me how I did!**

 **What did I listen to while writing this?** _ **Drive**_ **by Incubus**


End file.
